Forte et combative
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA Éléonora] : Série de missing moments et autres textes sur la vie d'Eléonora Cassidy pendant L'histoire inconnue ou Une ville pas si tranquille que cela. Fem!Neal & Hookfire.
1. Ne pas accepter la vérité

Ne pas accepter la vérité.

[Missing moment de _L'histoire inconnue_ ]. Pendant le chapitre 3. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire à Tinkerbell que tu vas bien. Mais c'est faux gamine, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et il serait bon que tu t'en rendes compte enfin." Se passe après que Isadora s'est échappée du camp des Lost Boys. Fem!Neal. Hookfire évoqué. Dépression et auto-mutilation. Mention de torture.

Isadora n'arrive plus à dormir.

Ce n'est pas juste une idée ou une hypothèse, c'est un fait.

Isadora a quitté depuis déjà trois mois le camps de Pan, et elle n'arrive plus à dormir.

Que ce soit à cause des insomnies ou des cauchemars qui hantent ses nuits, elle n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil.

Est-ce que c'est à cause de son cœur brisé par Hook, sa confiance trahie, ses rêves brisés, ou la torture infligée par les sbires de Pan ?

Peut-être un peu de tout à ça à la fois, peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'elle a vécu qui est en train de définitivement la briser.

Peut-être qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, peut-être qu'elle a eu tord de croire que les pirates n'étaient pas les monstres qu'ils semblaient être, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance.

Quand elle dort, elle revoit sa haine, sa colère, sa trahison, son _indifférence_ , enfin, ça, elle le suppose, elle revoit aussi sa détermination à tuer son père.

Lors de ces nuits-là, elle comprend qu'elle a tout perdu.

 _§§§§_

Son cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, les cernes sous ses yeux s'amplifient, et Isadora s'amuse presque à compter les nouvelles qui apparaissent, avant de comprendre que cela n'a aucun sens.

Quand elle est arrivée dans la cachette de Tinkerbell, elle avait le dos en sang, les yeux rougis par les larmes, celle de la souffrance, de la _colère_ , de toute cette putain de colère qu'elle ressentait contre Hook, et aussi contre elle-même, parce qu'elle était toujours autant amoureuse de lui.

Le regard de la fée déchue a été sans équivoque, rempli d'effroi et d'horreur et Isadora a eu l'impression que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île même, ses cris et ses supplications, ses appels au secours, avaient _enfin_ été entendus.

La fée a maudit le pirate, _les_ pirates, les Lost Boys, Pan et l'île entière, et elle a soigné Isadora, l'a accueillie chez elle, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Isadora ne s'est plus sentie seule.

Cela n'a rien changé à sa terreur de s'endormir chaque nuit, ça n'a rien changé à son effroi, cette peur terrible qui la saisit chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, que l'un des sbires de Pan ne revienne et l'emporte à nouveau dans son enfer.

Quand elle rêve de l'horreur, cette fois-ci, elle ne rêve plus que Hook vienne la chercher et la sauve.

Ce genre de rêve, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en fait plus de tels.

Maintenant, elle prie pour que ce soit son père, elle prie pour ne pas l'avoir perdu pour toujours, elle espère que peut-être, un jour, il changera pour elle, et qu'il la viendra la tirer de cet endroit.

Mais elle n'a jamais cru que Hook pourrait changer, alors pourquoi lui le pourrait-il ?

 _§§§§_

Isadora ne dort plus, et elle ment à Tinkerbell.

Elle lui cache ses blessures intérieures, celles qu'aucune magie ne peut soigner, et les deux cicatrices le long de son flanc sont les seules preuves réelles de ce que ce connard de gamin immortel lui a fait subir, et à chaque fois qu'elle les voit, Isadora se rappelle.

Pan lui a presque gravé au fer rouge dans la chair un _Tu m'appartiens_ , avec ces deux foutus blessures qui jamais ne s'en iront.

Parce que désormais, c'est ce qu'elle est pour toujours, une gamine perdue, la petite fille de Neverland.

Elle le sait, plus jamais elle ne pourra oublier.

Alors elle fait semblant, fait croire à la fée qu'elle ne souffre plus, lui cache ses larmes, lui cache le fait qu'elle n'arrive plus à dormir, lui cache cette colère qui grandit tout doucement en elle.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle se perd, de plus en plus, ne lui parle pas de son envie de mourir, de tout ces hurlements qui restent coincés en elle, et qu'elle n'ose pas faire sortir, de peur de se faire repérer par quelqu'un.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse que depuis son arrivée sur l'île.

 _§§§§_

Tu es une menteuse Isadora.

Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le pire, c'est que tu t'en fiches.

Et Tinkerbell ne le sait pas, elle ne sait pas que, tout les jours, tu te blesses, d'abord involontairement, puis, alors que la sensation de soulagement qui accompagne la douleur se fait de plus en plus forte, volontairement.

Tu te détruis, de plus en plus, et quand tu le fais, tu essayes d'effacer de ta mémoire la douleur commise par les autres sur toi, les coups de fouet, le sang, tes hurlements, leurs rires et autres cris de joie, et aussi ta putain de solitude.

Tu essayes d'effacer le sourire goguenard de Pan, celui vicieux de Félix, le regard soupçonneux de Mouche à ton égard, lui qui pensait que tu ne leur attirerais que des problèmes, mais aussi le regard doux et protecteur et peut-être aussi aimant de Hook, puis froid, mauvais, _en_ _colère_ (comme toi, mais tu méritais plus d'être en colère que lui).

Tu essayes d'effacer ses paroles, les tiennes, tu voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Tu essayes d'oublier ton père lâchant ta main, ta mère te quittant sans aucun remords, ta mère qui te manque encore tellement, et ce même si tu continues d'être en colère contre elle. Ta mère que tu plains aussi, parce qu'elle est morte, mais elle, _elle a eu l'amou_ r, le _bonheur_ ( _Moi, j'ai eu_ _le printemps. *_ Cettephrase, tu la découvriras plus tard, bien plus tard, et elle te hantera, lors d'un séjour en France, avec Emma) et pas toi, et ça te rend malade de comprendre que tu es jalouse d'une morte, d'un _putain_ _de_ _fantôme_.

Tu essayes d'oublier qui tu es, tu essayes de reprendre le contrôle sur quelque chose, tu essayes d'arrêter de souffrir, bien sûr, mais tu n'y parviens pas.

Parce que la douleur est la seule chose qui te persuade que tu es encore en vie, et que ton existence a un _sens_.

Les mensonges et les faux-semblants sont devenus tes nouveaux compagnons, dans ta solitude, parce que, même si Tink est là, la froideur et la glace qui t'ont envahie font que tu continues de souffrir.

Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire à Tinkerbell que tu vas bien. Mais c'est faux gamine, tu ne vas pas bien du tout, et il serait bon que tu t'en rendes compte enfin.

Et tu sombres, encore et encore, persuadée que tu es que tu ne reverras jamais la lumière, désespérée à la simple idée de ne jamais pouvoir quitter cette foutue île.

Mais, un jour, Tinkerbell comprend, et là, enfin, tu parles et tu arrêtes de te détruire.

Il te faudra du temps, la rencontre de Johanne puis d'Emma et la naissance de Maïa pour que tu commences à vraiment parler, pour qu'enfin, tu commences à te libérer de tes vieux démons.

N'ai crainte gamine.

Un jour tu renaîtras.

Un jour, à toi aussi, _on te permettras d'éclore *…_

* ND'A : Avez-vous reconnu ces deux citations ?


	2. Pirate

Pirate.

[Pré- _Une ville pas si tranquille que cela_ ] : Alors qu'elle se dirige vers Storybrooke, Éléonora se remémore brièvement sa vie à Neverland.

 **Texte écrit pour l'atelier de Kinaï du discord .**

 **Mot au pif :** **pirate.**

Éléonora Cassidy était une pirate.

Enfin non, ce n'était pas vrai, pas vraiment, plus trop en fait, et en vérité, en avait-elle jamais été une quand elle était encore à bord du Jolly Roger ?

Elle n'était qu'une adolescente à l'époque après tout, que ce soit durant son premier ou second séjour, elle pouvait difficilement être comptée comme faisant _réellement_ partie de l'équipage, elle était plus une gamine sur laquelle les autres membres de l'équipage veillaient.

Enfin, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle en avait effectivement été un membre à part entière à l'époque, ces gens-là… ils avaient été sa famille pendant un temps, quoi qu'elle en pense, quoi qu'elle en dise désormais.

Elle avait tenu à eux, et eux à elle, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle s'efforçait de croire, pour s'aider à mieux dormir la nuit quand l'insomnie s'emparait d'elle.

(Oui, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment…)

Et sa famille, si tant est qu'elle puisse les appeler comme ça… _l'avait abandonnée_.

 _Par deux fois_.

Autrefois, Éléonora Cassidy, quand elle s'appelait encore Isadora, aurait détesté le mot de pirate, aurait haï la simple idée d'être seulement _assimilée_ à eux, puis elle avait compris que ses préjugés avaient peut-être torts, puis la trahison ( _les_ trahisons) s'était produite.

Et maintenant, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de ce mot.

Elle n'était pas vraiment une de ces pirates dont parlaient les livres.

Elle ne l'était plus du moins.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela maintenant, alors qu'elle faisait route vers cette ville nommée Storybrooke exactement ?

Peut-être parce qu'Henry avait parlé de contes de fée, de magie, et qu'elle en faisait partie elle aussi, autrefois, et que l'île où elle avait vécu n'était fait que de cela…

De magie…

Et c'était il y a longtemps…

Mais sa vie à Neverland était loin d'être un conte de fée.

Tout comme la vie de pirate en vérité…

Alors qu'elle regardait rapidement derrière elle, Éléonora aperçut le visage souriant de Maïa, et eut un léger sourire.

Au moins, son passage sur l'île lui avait permis d'avoir sa fille, et ça en valait complètement la peine.

Même si ça lui avait aussi valu de se faire briser le cœur au passage…


	3. Ils ne me trouveront pas

Ils ne me trouveront pas.

[Missing moment de _L'histoire inconnue_ ] : Les pensées d'Isadora alors qu'elle tente d'échapper aux Lost Boys.

 **Texte écrit pour l'atelier de Kinaï du discord .**

 **Émotion : Peur.**

Isadora n'avait pas peur d'énormément de choses dans la vie.

Bien entendu, quand on vivait sur une île emplie de monstres, on apprenait vite à survivre, et au fil du temps, à ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait toujours peur des Ogres, bien sûr, elle en avait déjà peur quand elle était encore dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait peur d'aller à la guerre, de devoir se battre, c'était une peur qui lui était restée de l'époque où elle vivait avec son père.

Avant que celui-ci ne devienne le Ténébreux.

Plusieurs siècles à vivre sur la même île sombre changeait pas mal de choses…

Mais en dehors de cela, elle n'avait jamais réellement peur.

Oh, il y avait encore des choses qui la terrifiaient, c'est certain.

La première d'entre elles, était cette peur : la peur de l'abandon.

La peur d'être seule, que plus personne ne puisse vouloir d'elle, de ne plus être aimée, de ne plus avoir qui que ce soit à ses côtés, elle avait déjà été abandonnée tellement de fois, son père, sa mère, Killian…

Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence, elle ne voulait pas que Clochette ne la laisse elle non plus, comme tout le monde l'avait déjà laissée avant (les Darling ne comptaient pas, elle avait été arrachée à eux, c'était tout à fait différent).

Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Mais il y avait une autre chose qui la terrifiait encore plus.

Que Peter Pan et ses Lost Boys s'emparent de nouveau d'elle.

Voilà pourquoi elle courait, sur cette île maudite.

Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle souffre de nouveau entre leurs mains.

Ça, jamais, elle se le jurait.

Plus jamais ils ne lui feraient de mal.

Et plus jamais elle n'aurait peur d'eux non plus.

Plus jamais elle ne serait seule.


End file.
